1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward the use of Seebeck devices in fire suppression and explosion prevention systems. Generally, the Seebeck devices are placed within processing equipment such as vessels and connecting pipelines and are used for detecting the flame front of an explosion. Upon detection of the flame front, the system activates a suppression mechanism that, for example, releases a suppression agent or closes valves to prevent the fire or explosion from propagating into surrounding or interconnecting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust explosions are an unfortunate but real problem when processing combustible materials. In many instances, the efficacy of an explosion mitigation system depends on the type of dust involved.
Conventional explosion suppression systems generally employ optical sensors to “visually” detect a flame within processing equipment. Optical sensors, which most commonly detect infrared radiation, are fairly simple and inexpensive devices. Optical sensors are advantageous in that they give fast response time, however these sensors also exhibit some notable shortcomings. Optical sensors can be subject to “stray” radiation, thus they cannot be used at or near duct outlets where the sensors might be exposed to ambient light. Further, the sensors can become “blinded” by dust generated within the processing equipment.
Pressure sensors can also be used to detect a pressure front generated by an explosion. However, much like the optical sensors, pressure sensors do not work well at or near duct outlets as pressure fronts cannot develop.
Ionization detectors, which have conventionally been used in various types of smoke detectors, also present certain shortcomings. Most notably, ionization detectors do not directly measure the flame and have limited survivability.